


anniversary

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Today is Tord and Edd's one year anniversary.





	anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify, tords work is not the red army, hes not the red leader in this story  
> they live together

The morning air was dry, but soon it would be rather draft as the forecast predicted light rain.

 

Only in his twenties, yet, Tord still managed to feel like he was so much older then that. Not exactly in numbers, but he just felt so...tired? Was that the right word?

 

He wasn't sure, the point was that this morning, he just felt tired. Although, he knew that he had things to do today. Today is a special day, and he was going to spend it with a special person. He even took the day off work, so he could at least relax and not have to worry about doing the things he had to.

 

Not that that he despised his job, it just got to be a bit much sometimes.

 

The bedroom room was dim, the sun had only risen in the sky a few hours ago. Tord enjoyed the lightening, as it felt cozy and made him feel comfortable. As if there weren't anything he had to worry about, and he could just take it easy for hours upon hours on end.

 

He laid in messy covers and scattered pillows, feeling the comfortable warmth take him as he brushed the strains of hair out of his face. Tord tended to play with his hair a lot, even when he didn't even realize he was. Just distantly, he could hear the wind chimes blowing outside. Yup, it was definitely going to rain today.

 

Today.

 

Today was him and Edd's one year anniversary. It was only one year ago that they had their first date, and Tord didn't even think the relationship would last this long. Truthfully, although he didn't like to admit it, he was sure that his partner would've broken it off with him. Yet, Edd managed to stick around.

A warm smile settled onto his expression as he felt a sweet feeling go through his chest. He clutched his shirt at the thought of it as he drew in a short breath. Although it sounded cheesy, he figured that was what love felt like.

 

Tord had really fallen for Edd, and he hoped the feeling was reciprocated.

 

Then, just distantly, soft footsteps inched towards the open bedroom door. Just as Tord was thinking about him, Edd stood against the doorway, holding a cup in his palms, dressed as he was when he got up, except he noticed that the hoodie he wore wasn't his own, but Tord's. It looked kind of silly seeing him wear it, it didn't really fit him too well. 

 

Edd took a short sip from the cup as he smiled warmly at Tord. "Morning, again." He said in a soft tone.

 

Tord smiled back, sitting up slightly. "Good morning, indeed." he replied, as he sat up-right completely, slouching a bit. Tord cleared his throat quickly, scratching the back of his neck. "Happy anniversary, Edd." He blushed slightly at his love, pulling the blanket down just a bit, but not wanting the cold air to hit him.

"Happy anniversary...s-sweetheart? I-I don't," Edd chuckled almost immediately after saying it, not used to calling each other nicknames. They just weren't that type of couple, he guessed.

In response, Tord blushed at the nickname as he finally emerged from the bed, throwing the covers to the side as he stretched. He let out a quiet yawn as he slouched over again, scratching his hair, assuming that it probably looks messy from bedhead. He stumbled a bit, but walked towards Edd who watched him with a quiet chuckle.

Finally making it to Edd, he just smiled at him. His face was already starting to hurt from doing it so much, but he couldn't help it sometimes. Even in such dim lightening, Edd was still as lovely as far. He raised a hand, and cupped Edd's cheek with his palm, tracing his fingers across his cheek. Edd lowered his eyes and slowly closed them, he used his free hand to raise it to Tord's, and placed his palm over the back of Tord's hand, tracing his fingertips across his skin.

Leaning forward, Tord slowly let his eyes close as he pressed a kiss against Edd's lips softly, and Edd gladly returned it, kissing back. Edd's lips were always so soft, and sweet. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, before Edd pulled away and just grinned at Tord. "Are you ready for dinner, yet?"

 

"Yeah...I think I just need to brush my teeth and, ya know, fix my hair." He responded, ruffling a hand through his hair.

 

Seeing this made Edd laugh at the obviously messy hair as he turned around, leaving the room. "Don't take too long, okay? The food will get cold, and you know it's a lot better when it's hot." Edd said as he walked towards the kitchen, Tord was following him, but took a different direction towards the bathroom.

 

"You can say that again."

 

"Tord!"

 

Earning a playful smack in the shoulder, and Edd's sweet laughter filled the air as Tord snickered at his own joke. Soon, the laughter faded as Tord brushed the door open, headed inside.

The curtains were slightly pulled over the window, it was dim in here as well as the rest of the house. Tord walked in front of the mirror and picked up his toothbrush from the cup on the sink. His was red, of course. Their house was sort of a theme of red and green colors, although the colors of the walls were faded yellow. They had discussed painting the walls a few times, but could never really find any painters that were affordable.

Tord stared at his reflection as he brushed his teeth, he never really felt the best about his appearance, just a bit insecure sometimes. As he stared longer, the more he realized just how messy his hair was. Jeez, it looked as though his hair got blown away by a huge gust of wind. He rinsed his toothbrush and spat out in the sink, washing out his mouth with water.

It didn't take too long for Tord to fix his hair up, he just used a comb a few times until it looked...presentable. Well, presentable in his own terms. His hair was often compared to being horns before, although he didn't mind too terribly much.

Afterwards, Tord washed his face with a washcloth, he didn't want to keep Edd waiting too long, all he needed now was just some clothes. They weren't planning on going out today, and just wanted to have dinner at home. Just something sweet and cozy, Edd said that he didn't mind it was a home date, just as long as they got to spend time together on such a special day.

Tord went through his closet, not particularly sure about what he should wear. He ended up trying on a long, red striped t-shirt and gray sweatpants, with some socks. It was going to be cold much later in the day, so he might as well dress up in something warm. Afterwards, he dug through his closet, and pulled out a rose wrapped in plastic. It was such a cheesy present for an anniversary, but he hoped Edd would appreciate it regardless.

Moving out of the room, Tord stepped into the kitchen and caught the scent of cooked food in the air. Edd was no longer wearing his own hoodie, but instead just a gray t-shirt. He turned around and grinned at Tord. "Oh, good! Just in time, too." He said as he placed a container on the table. There were two plates, with mashed potatoes, broccoli, and of course, bacon.

 

Cooked just the way Tord liked it, he smiled as he felt his stomach growl just at the sight of it. Then, he remembered the rose. "Oh--uh, here. I know it's kinda lame, but--"

 

"--Oh, a rose! How lovely." Edd said as he plucked it from Tord's hands. "I love it, thank you," He said quickly as he took the rose out from the plastic case, and set it in a vase. "this'll go perfectly with our dinner." He said as he clapped his hands together.

 

He laughed very lightly at that, Tord took a seat at the table, folding his legs. "Gosh, Edd," He started staring down at the plate in front of him. "you worked really hard at this, I feel like I haven't done anything." He admitted, in a guilty tone.

A few seconds later, Tord felt a kiss press against his cheek as Edd held his cheek, he sat at the table, pulling up the chair. "You know I don't mind cooking, Tord. The fact that you got me something shows how much you care, and I think that's sweet." He replied, softly.

Tord brushed his hand over his cheek where Edd kissed him. "Hah, yeah, care...I...-I do care, a lot about you, you know." He said. "Like, you've always been there for me, and helped me out, even if I was being stupid. Let's be honest, I have, had a lot of stupid moments," He said as he recalled a few times, but didn't want to bring them up. "You're really amazing, Edd." 

 

"Aww, Tord." Edd replied, staring at him with a soft grin plastered across his face. "I think we've all had our stupid moments, let's be honest." He said as he stuck a piece of broccoli in his mouth, humming as he was pleased with the taste.

 

Tord fiddled around with his fork. "Fair enough."

A few moments of silence past, and then, they could distantly hear the faint sound of rain piddling against the window. Edd loved the rain, especially when it was this light.

 

He had already said it before, but he felt like it was deserving of a second time. "...Happy anniversary, Edd." Tord finally spoke up, meeting his eye-sight.

"Happy anniversary." Edd replied, feeling a warm feeling spread across his chest.

 

"I love you."

  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hey all its been a long time since i wrote stuff
> 
> ive been trying not to make it seem like i have to write super long stuff, but i dont want it to be really short, either  
> i hope this suffices!!


End file.
